Magic Fingers
by Oceans in Hand
Summary: You like them that much? He fairly cooed; Bak couldn't be sure. Bak/Lavi, Dgmkinkmeme request "Massage."


DGM Kink Meme Request: Lavi/Bak, "Massage."

**Magic Fingers**

The Bookman's fingers were _magic_, he hardly believed it.

A breathless chuckle hit the air scant inches from his ear. "Bookman _Jr._, Bak-san."

Bak, his eyes half-lidded, his teeth visible between ever-so-slightly parted lips, only made a noise to show he'd heard. Hadn't meant to say it out loud, was surprised it was understandable at all. His brain was all...Mush.

"Magic fingers," His tongue tripped over the words.

And the objects of his praise were gone, and his shoulders and neck tingled for their absence.

Lavi slunk around the chair, ended up bent sharply at the waist and watching the lethargic Branch Head's clouded eyes. He 'hmmed,' and smiled.

"You like them that much?" He fairly cooed; Bak couldn't be sure.

He told his head to nod, wasn't positive it listened to him. A gentle hand took his jaw and lifted his face till it was even with the still smiling Exorcist's.

Bak blinked slowly. Blues eyes were fixed on thin, surprisingly effeminate lips that were suddenly _so_ close to his...Without another thought, he tipped forward, and fell into Lavi, who...Didn't seemed surprised with this development. His hand was still on Bak's face, and with it he moved the other's head until the kiss wasn't _quite_ so awkward anymore, so their noses weren't squashing each other's.

_Magic fingers._ Five on his neck, fluttering, pressing, ghosting down the sensitive column of white skin, hitting buttons that stoked a secret fire. Bak pushed further up, pushed harder; he was beginning to wake up, but it still felt like a dream.

Five on his leg. His thigh. Twittering, floating, up, higher, higher...He was getting hard. The kiss was becoming more involved; Lavi's mouth opened to admit a questing tongue. The Exorcist's fingers- _oh, amazing_- kneaded his hardness through his pants, and god, it felt so good...

Bak sent his hands sliding up the redhead's sides, and he delighted in the quiet groan the action brought, a sound he felt in his teeth. Lavi eased down, moving smoothly so no hands, no fingers or lips were disturbed, sitting on the Branch Head's thighs. He flattened his palm against the bulge of Bak's crotch at the same time the Asian's hand snuck into the back of his pants. Nails scratched soft skin, and fingers worked to draw down a defiant zipper.

Bak groaned when cool air suddenly reached his excitement, his hand on Lavi's ass flexing. The Exorcist squirmed, draping a long arm around his shoulders, holding onto the chair for balance. The heat of his palm disappeared and Bak whimpered as he worked with his own pants. Lavi grasped both erections in one hand, smearing glistening precum with his thumb, moving. Bak's breath hitched and his head fell back onto the other's arm. Lavi keened lowly, hips thrusting in a broken rhythm. He dropped his face to the older man's neck, pressing his forehead into the feverishly hot flesh there and panting. His breath was hot and damp on the blonde's neck.

Grasping, gasping, clinging and fighting, for balance, for completion, they hit a beat. The chair legs shrieked on the tiles, but they pushed, moved, on and on.

Lavi's attempt at words failed the first time; his voice cracked. Second time his words broke, but they made it out. Silken glide of his tongue on the other's clavicle, a graze of his teeth, "B-bak...s-so good...uh!"

Bak, his hips working, moaned. Coming, coming, so close it was _coming_-- !

He yelped, shouted and jerked violently against Lavi's hand. Hot semen hit the other's chin and Lavi cried out, spine going rigid and--

Their muscles went slack as old balloons...all the air was gone.

Chests puffed in unison. Lavi suspected he was sliding off Bak's lap. The Branch Head seemed to think so too; his arm tightened around the redhead's back, and creeping sensation of slowing falling stopped.

The blonde's head was still tipped back. Eyes closed, he smiled stupidly at the ceiling. "Magic fingers," he was mumbling.

Lavi smiled too.

* * *

**DGM Kink Meme is EVERLASTING LOVE. It has consumed many hours of my life since I found it xD Someone is filling a reguest of mine right now! Squeeeeeee!**

**Feedback?**

**-Oceans**


End file.
